


Micro

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Rings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, enjoy and see you guys in hell, this is literally pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: It doesn't take long before Jackson is shuddering against him and slumping against the wall as he comes, loud muffled cries leaving his lips as he ruts his hips back to help Jaebum come.--(or Jaebum ruins Jackson with his fingers)





	Micro

**Author's Note:**

> y'all, i just watched [THIS](https://youtu.be/KOJpfgkTNNM) video again, and the part where jackson dances to single ladies in front of ~~daddy~~ Jaebum (around 9:27) has made my brain come up with another fic idea, but idk if you guys would like it since it involves Jackson in a dress and many kinks *eyes emoji*
> 
> let me know in the comments if you guys want me to write it or not!
> 
> for now, enjoy this short smut while i finish up another request.

Jackson's never quiet when he's being fingered, his lips parted and noises constantly leaving his throat. He's never found it to be a problem since he knows how much Jaebum loves when he's loud, knows how much his older boyfriend enjoys making him scream and cry with pleasure. That being said, it's hard when he _has_ to be quiet, lips being bitten and teeth clenched shut so he makes no noise.

There's a sort of rush knowing he has to be quiet unless he wants Yugyeom's idol friends to know how much he loves having Jaebum's fingers stuffed inside his ass. Jaebum's left hand is over Jackson's mouth while he uses the right to thrust four fingers into him, his body pressing Jackson against the shower wall as the warm water hits his back and helps in semi covering up some of the little whimpers leaving the shorter boy's lips.

Jaebum bites at his own lip as he ruts his own hard length against Jackson's right ass cheek, hips grinding in slow little movements as he speeds the movement of his fingers up. There's someone talking right outside the bathroom now, sounds like Yugyeom asking someone something and Jackson presses back further against his hand, trying to get the fingers inside him further. Jaebum presses the hand covering his mouth down harder in warning and then curls his fingers right against the man's prostate, rubbing against it and smirking when Jackson whines against his palm, his hand coming to grip Jaebum's wrist for something to hold onto before he's trying to press back again.

"Stay still or I'll take my hand off, Jackson." It takes a second or two before he stills with a small sob, eyes clenched shut. "Are you still stroking yourself, baby? You still got your hand wrapped around your cock, trying to make yourself come even though you still have your cock ring on?" His voice has that teasing edge to it that always makes Jackson even harder than he would think was possible. He opens his eyes tries looking down at where he does indeed still have a hand wrapped around himself, but Jaebum's arm is in the way and he lets out another sob, letting himself fall forward so his chest presses against the shower wall completely as he cries and listens to Yugyeom's voice right outside the door. He sounds a bit muffled since the water is still running, but he can faintly hear him ask someone if they want a blanket from the closet in the hallway. He can't hear anyone else, but he can hear Yugyeom slam the closet door shut and then his voice fade away as he walks back to the living room.

He doesn't know how long they've been in the shower for, but he's pretty sure it's been more than half an hour and he also knows that it'll be no time until someone is knocking asking him to hurry up since no one noticed Jaebum go in with him. Jackson says something and Jaebum hums before removing his hand from his mouth, quietly reminding him to not be loud.

"Wanna come, Jaebummie." He sounds a little wrecked but he's _more_ than a little wrecked, so he figures it'd be expected. Jaebum seems to like it though, if the stutter of his hips is anything to go by. "Let me come, hyung. I'll be good, I promise I'll be good if you let me come." It's quiet as Jaebum thinks about it, his breathing hitting the side of his neck as he sucks on the skin gently, teeth nipping and tongue soothing the small sting right after.

"You'll be good if I let you come?" Jackson nods and Jaebum hums. "So if I don't let you come, you'll be bad?" He's teasing again, mouth back into a smirk as he uses his free hand to pinch one of Jackson's nipples, snickering when he covers his own mouth and whines.

"No, I'll be good either way, I really really truly promise, Just please, hyung!" it's a little louder than he'd been expecting and he moans when Jaebum reaches down to where he's still gripping himself. The tall man's fingers are careful as he nips at his earlobe and whispers for him to help him take the cock ring off, their fingers bumping into each other as they do so.

"Thank you, Jaebummie-" Jaebum has just enough time to let the ring drop and cover Jackson's mouth again before he's back to thrusting his fingers into him at a brutal pace, the scream muffled into his hand is still loud and he knows someone probably heard, but he keeps going, his own hips grinding into Jackson's skin as he once again curls his fingers. It doesn't take long before Jackson is shuddering against him and slumping against the wall as he comes, loud muffled cries leaving his lips as he ruts his hips back to help Jaebum come.

Jaebum pulls his fingers out and wraps his hand around himself, one arm around Jackson's waist now, hand on his belly to help support his weight instead of on his mouth so he doesn't fall to the ground. He strokes himself quickly, biting into Jackson's shoulder as he too reaches his own orgasm and comes across the small of the man's back, hips stuttering and then coming to a stop as he rests his own weight against his smaller boyfriend, making sure he doesn't crush him completely.

"You're sure you're going to be good? Not going to annoy or make another one of Yugyeom's friends uncomfortable?" Jackson's huff is expected and Jaebum pinches his hip.

"I did nothing to make him uncomfortable, but yes, I promise I'll behave." Jaebum laughs into his shoulder and kisses the red skin.

"You told him you were sore because you rode me last night, how is that something you expect to not make someone uncomfortable."

"Well, he was the one who asked why I was limping." He's whining and scoffing, regaining his senses back enough to be sassy.

"Yes well-"

"Jaebum-ah, Jackson! Hurry up stop messing around, I need to pee!" Mark's voice rings through the closed door and Jaebum just sighs and yells back that they'll be out in five minutes.

"I guess we aren't as sneaky as we thought, hyung."

"No, you aren't, I could hear Jackson from my room, now please hurry."

"Mark, I swear to-"

"Okay, okay no need to get growly jeez!" Jaebum's glare makes Jackson giggle and try to push him away so they can finish rinsing off.

If Jaebum takes more than five minutes washing Jackson's back just to see if mark pisses himself just for teasing them, then whatever. He still grins deviously when Mark shoves them out and almost cries in relief as he gets into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling mistakes and all that, i also always somehow end my fics with attempts at humor or fluff smh.
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jibootyjimin) and on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jibootyjimin/) if you want to add me there. 
> 
> if you bois and grils are scared to ask for a request in the comments for some reason, you can message me on either of those and request there :)


End file.
